The Boys go to Graceland
by GameKirby
Summary: The boys volunteer for The Elvis Presley Charity Event in Graceland until Red Hawk decides to go on a rampage and also learn about the life of Elvis Presley. Will the boys stop Red Hawk from ruining the Elvis Event?


(The Boys go to Graceland) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Elvis-ing Up-

The guys travels to Graceland (Home of Elvis Presley) Where David and the boys volunteer in an Elvis Presley Charity event, David comes flying in front of Rocket wearing a Elvis Presley-like Outfit with Cheetah-trim shoes and Red silk on the underarms, the gang was impressed by David's outfit, June was amazed by David's Rocket shoes with Cheetah trim on them and tells him "Do you have anything like that but for my shoes?" David replies "Nope sorry." Rocket lands in front of The Graceland Mansion with David landing in front, The crowd is amazed by David's Elvis outfit, Leo and Quincy must find Elvis outfits for them to wear for the event. The boys want David to teach them Elvis' dance moves for the event, David agrees to help them and the boys discover that people are paying for a Charity called The Salvation Army when all the sudden Red Hawk the Mini-jet one of Big Jet's flunkies comes by releasing his claws and steals the Donation Money, The crowd is angry at Red Hawk for stealing the money. David tells the crowd not to worry cause' the gang decides to rescue the money and stop Red Hawk from creating chaos. Will the gang rescue the money from Red Hawk?

Chapter 2. -Red Hawk's Robberies-

David and the gang travel all over Graceland and found that Red Hawk has stolen Elvis' Pink Cadillac with the help of it's Omega Magnet and leaves the area, Rocket activates it's look-and-listen scope to find Red Hawk and finds him hiding in Chicago, Illinois. When the gang enters Chicago they see Red Hawk writing a Skywriter message above the Sears Tower and it says "I hate Elvis" David discovers that Red Hawk is an Elvis Presley-hater, David wants to know why Red Hawk hates Elvis Presley. Rocket uses it's grab-nabbers to erase the message in the sky in order to prevent a riot from happening, The gang finds out that Red Hawk disappear with the charity money with no trace until look-and-listen scope finds Red Hawk in Orlando, Florida planning to steal something associated with Elvis Presley. Quincy thinks Red Hawk is planning to steal a Guitar cause' he remembers that Elvis Presley played a guitar in his music career, The gang spotted Red Hawk at The Hard Rock Café breaking in and stealing an Elvis Presley guitar. Will the gang stop Red Hawk's Crime Spree?

Chapter 3. -Hawk Caught, Lessons Start-

The gang arrives at the Hard Rock Café to see Red Hawk breaking in and stealing the rare Elvis Presley Guitar when David cuts off Red Hawk's escape until it tries to fly over him when the gang surrounds Red Hawk. David uses his laser wrist watch in stun mode to freeze the mad Mini-jet until the Police Jets arrest Red hawk for Theft, Grand Theft Auto and Disturbing the peace, The Police Jets confiscated the stolen items back to their rightful owners. The gang returns to Memphis until Leo and Quincy discover that they don't know any of Elvis' Dance moves, David volunteers to help the boys learn their dance moves. David teaches Elvis' first dance move: The Knee Shake, David tells the boys "When you guys move your knees, make sure that your knees are NEVER separated" David teaches the guys how do the knee shake until Leo and Quincy fell to the ground. David helps to boys up and they tried but to the music, The song (_Jailhouse Rock_) plays and the boys do the Knee Shake perfectly without falling. Will Leo and Quincy learn the Elvis moves in time?

Chapter 4. -The Looks and the Lessons-

Now that Leo and Quincy have mastered the Knee shake move, David takes the boys to an Elvis Boutique where there are lots of Elvis Presley clothing, wigs and props. The gang is amazed by all the Elvis attire all over the place, David says "I don't need a wig cause' I've got a lot of hair" Leo and Quincy try some wigs, Quincy finds one but Leo couldn't because he has red hair, so he finds a red-haired Elvis wig perfect for him. The girls didn't recognized them with their wigs, so now their looking for the right suits, David shows his suit to tell them to find the ones that looks like his. Leo finds a Gold-colored one and Quincy finds a Black suit with a Prison Stripes on the shirt. Now that the boys got their costumes David teaches the next Elvis move: The Microphone Stand Twirl, David says "Grab the Stand and whirl you wrist to make it spin in a circle" Leo replies "A baton like mine?" David answers "No Leo. This isn't like the baton you have" Leo and Quincy mastered the move and the girls are thrilled with them. Will the boys succeed in the Charity Event?

Final Chapter -The Elvis Charity Event-

David, Leo and Quincy practice there moves and returns to Rocket in heads back to Graceland to enter the Elvis Presley Charity Event. Leo discovers that David planted a Color-changer switch on Rocket so that it can change colors of it's metal body, Leo presses the switch and Rocket's Red metal body turns White for the event, The gang was amazed to see Rocket turn White, The gang exits Rocket and the crowd goes crazy with the boys looking like Elvis. David becomes a young Elvis with Red flaps under his arms and Leopard-colored shoes, Leo becomes a Red-haired Elvis with a Gold-colored suit with Blue Suede Shoes and Quincy become a Jailhouse Elvis with a Black-colored suit with Prison Stripes on the shirt. David sings a song in the tune of (_Jailhouse Rock_) but calls it (_Rocket Rock_) and the boys do the Knee shake move, The Microphone Stand twirl and for a surprise David does the Split to attract the ladies, The crowd loves it with an Applause and all boys said (As Elvis Presley) "Thank you very much." Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain the Boys do an Elvis Presley Impression by sayin' "Thank you, thank you very much." (The Girls Laugh) THE END


End file.
